The present invention relates to a powered ratchet wrench for applying a torque to a fastener for tightening or loosening the fastener.
Powered ratchet wrenches are typically powered by an electrical source, such as a DC battery, a conventional AC source, or by pressurized air. Powered ratchet wrenches are constructed of components such as a motor, a drive assembly driven by the motor and an output for applying torque to a fastener. When an electric motor is used, a steel flux ring is typically disposed around an outer circumference of the motor to improve motor efficiency. A housing encloses the components.